


【仓安】梦寐以求的露营车真的你想要的么？

by shaun570



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 9





	【仓安】梦寐以求的露营车真的你想要的么？

安田章大多年的夙愿——坐露营车巡回47终于圆满了。  
一踏进车厢就忍不住惊呼，“啊！太棒了！完全是我想要的呀！”安田眼睛都笑的眯成弯弯的月牙。  
“yasu太兴奋了吧。”大仓紧跟着上了车，和驾驶座的staff打了招呼后顺手拉上了驾驶座和车厢之间的帘子。  
车内的装潢几乎还是车辆原本的样子，再加上几个成员的boy和简餐饮料。安田兴致勃勃地依次打开柜门和冰箱门，然后又钻进卫生间和床铺，像探险队员一样好奇。  
“冰箱里有什么？”大仓坐在沙发上，看着撅着屁股下床的安田突然有了个主意，让这段时间更有趣的主意。  
“有啤酒和果汁！”留着胡子的小个子举着抱着两罐啤酒做到他身边，“喝啤酒？”  
“好。”大仓单手拉开拉环，故意在独处的车厢里散发自己的荷尔蒙，引得安田凑过来亲他。  
安田接吻地时候总是很强势，像只凶狠的小豹子，兔牙在自己的下唇上轻轻摩擦，带着不加掩饰的色气。  
这两年安田的色气愈发外露，无论在自己面前还是粉丝面前都表现出一种诱人的色情感，让大仓总是忍不住在摄影机外把他压在墙上狠狠亲吻。每次他在公开场合说些黄段子，大仓一面被他撩得脸红，一面又想站出来宣示主权，光明正大地在人前和他恩爱。

在陌生的地方亲吻，staff只隔着一道帘子，这让两个人都很兴奋，随着激吻动作也越来越大。大仓的手顺着安田的衬衫下摆钻进去，微凉的手指刺激得他打颤。  
“唔，好凉……”安田抱怨着年下男友的粗心，跨坐到他腿上，勃起的性器隔着裤子感受对方的坚硬。  
“嗯啊~”大仓揉捏着安田的乳头，看着他咬着下唇努力不发出声音。“要是让粉丝听见yasu这样的声音，肯定会疯吧。”  
“那饭们可要和我一起高潮了……啊……”大仓听不得他的色情发言，直接解开腰带握住他的阴茎，熟练地套弄起来，手指翻开包皮用剪的整齐的指甲扣弄敏感的头部。  
安田大张着嘴喘息，颀长的脖颈伸直，大仓坏心的咬了两下。  
“留下痕迹就好了，这样她们就能知道yasu是我的了。”占有欲强的男朋友总是故意在安田身上留下痕迹，喜欢看他宽大的衬衫领口露出他留下的吻痕。  
主唱已经来不及制止他孩子气的行为，睾丸也被大仓握进手里，酸软的根部一被揉弄，安田就射了出来，精液流了大仓满手。  
“好舒服～”安田把脸靠在男友的怀里，有点嘶哑的声音此时在大仓听来像是最直白的引诱。就着满手的白浊分开不甚丰满的臀瓣，插进后穴。  
“yasu要多吃一点啊，现在抱起来超硌手。”但是手上又把安田抱的紧了点，“一会去吃拉面吧。”  
“好哦。”安田从来不会拒绝大仓，无论是生活中还是床上，所以在大仓把他转到身的时候，也会主动的翘起屁股。  
精液的润滑让阴茎进去的很顺利，成百上千次性器相贴的恩爱让他们对于对方的敏感点谙熟于心，大仓顶进安田被开发的很好的肉穴，一进入就感觉到软肉包裹着自己吸吮。  
“在露营车上很兴奋？”大仓使劲顶了一下安田的g点，如愿以偿地听见男朋友尖利的叫声。安田也不理他，故意夹紧了屁股，感觉到身后的人动作一僵，接着就被掐着腰狠操进最深。  
“啊……太、太深了……”深重的操干让安田连完整的话就说不清楚，带满戒指的小手胡乱地撸动充血的阴茎，“还要……”安田在性爱中不加掩饰的需求让大仓爱的不行，像要把安田揉进身体一样地抱着娇小的恋人，睾丸一次次拍打在会阴，发出的响声恐怕连车外都能听见。

穴口早就被阳具抽插带出的蜜液沾的湿淋淋，摩擦翻出的嫩肉和打成泡沫的肠液围着大仓的肉棒，淫糜的画面让大仓的阳具又涨大一圈。  
“去床上？”不等安田回答，大仓就抱起小个子扔到胶囊旅馆一样的床上，逼仄的空间里两个人几乎完全贴在一起，只能采用侧入式。  
抬起安田的一条腿把阴茎插进湿软的花穴，把他两条腿分到最开，可能轻易地操到最深。大仓对侧入姿势很喜欢，既能抱着安田扳过他的脸亲吻，还能干到他的g点，听到他高潮的尖叫。  
两个人在光线昏暗的床上赤身裸体地交媾，早就忘记了隔着一道帘子的staff。稍微摇晃的车身让性爱更加刺激，大仓一连射了两次，把演出起来积攒的精液都射到安田嘴里。

安田吞咽精液的时候会故意伸出舌头，粉嫩的小舌上沾满自己的精液，这是大仓最爱的样子，咽下去后再把阴茎上的浊液舔净，口交发出滋滋的水声，灵活的舌头划过冠状沟顺着血管的走向舔到根部，再舔回头部。无论是只含住龟头弹舌还是深喉，都爽的要命，安田在性爱上的技术几乎都是和大仓一点点练习出来的。  
从两个人第一次做爱磕磕绊绊地插入，到现在两根手指就能让对方高潮，大仓和安田的人生紧紧缠绕在了一起。

“一会要跟staff道歉啊，床也弄得湿哒哒了。”大仓一边给安田穿上外套，一边亲亲他的眼睛。  
“要不要把床单拿走干洗？”  
“被拍到拿着床单下车就彻底曝光了吧。”虽然嘴上吐槽，但是大仓最喜欢安田的天然，让他可以光明正大的在人前保护他。“今天我要戴这个。”大仓摘下安田的遮光镜。  
“诶？但是另一副没带在身上。”安田的眼睛还因为刚刚的性爱有点肿，盛着水光的样子又让大仓心跳加速。  
“不会让你被晃到的。”

大仓一下车就把安田按在怀里，巴掌大的小脸被压在羽绒服里，任谁也看不见他勾人的杏眼。  
“这样会不会有点太亲密？”  
“不会哦。”我们本来就这么亲密。

Staff：车震一路还不够，下车又抱在一起，还带着安田的眼镜，大仓忠义你赔我晃瞎的双眼。


End file.
